1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an X-ray imaging apparatus that separates a material using a multi-energy X-ray image, and an image processing apparatus, and an image processing method.
2. Description of the Related Art
An X-ray imaging apparatus is an apparatus that irradiates an object with X-rays and detects the X-rays transmitted through the object to image the internal structure of the object. Based on X-ray attenuation or absorption depending on characteristics of a material constituting the object, it is possible to image the internal structure of the object from the intensity of the X-ray transmitted through the object. However, materials having similar X-ray attenuation characteristics are difficult to be distinguished from each other in an X-ray image, and in a case of an X-ray projection image, materials overlapped with each other among the constituent materials of the object are difficult to be distinguished from each other.